Who am i? I am me
by HevenzAngel
Summary: Lyra Yaxley is a mistery, a pureblood, a Slytherin and a Death eaters daughter but shes not your typical Slytherin Girl  Sluts  as she prefers for them to be known. Knowbody knows what to do with her but The Slytherin boys seam to have an idea.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the common room observing my fellow Slytherins. There was a small group of 1st years playing chess and a group of 7th years like me sitting talking or doing homework on the couches. Funny, how we change as we get older. I certainly have I used to be very girl next door to quote a cliché but now I stick up for myself more I am not your average, typical Slytherin girl (All sluts) just saying.

I got up from my seat, collected my papers for Astronomy and walked up to my dorm. I walked along the long dark corridor until I got to the door that read _Pansy Parkinson, Daphney Greengrass, Lyra Yaxley _. I walked in and saw Pansy and Daphney sitting on Pansy's bed "Lyra?" Daphney questioned I turned around to look at her "Do you think you would like to eat with us at Dinner" asked Daphney. Most Slytherin girls looked up to me in some strange way I think it might have been because of my heritage but Pansy's family were known to be Death eaters yet she still feared me. "Sure" I told them and they smiled at me. I got a scrunchie of my bed and tied my long Blonde hair up in a pony tail and laid down on my bed to read.

I watched as Lyra got up from her seat and walked down the corridor to her dorm. I didn't understand her she's never been with anybody since she's been hear she doesn't talk to many people all the girls seam to avoid her as if they are scared but what does she do to make them so nervous around her I haven't seen anything. Lyra was intriguing. All the boys in our year wanted a piece of this beautiful mysterious girl but she never paid any of us any attention. Lyra and her dad had came to many of the balls we held at Malfoy manor but she never danced she just sat watching what was going on.

"Someone needs to get that girl" I announced. Everyone turned around to look at me. I was sitting in the common room with Theo, Blaise, Crab and Goyle. Blaise and Theo smirked at each other and Crab and Goyle looked very confused.

I was walking down to Dinner with Pansy and Daphney "Where do you want to sit" Pansy asked I looked over at her "Not bothered" I told her and flicked my hair behind my shoulder they led me over to where they normally sit. I looked over to where we were headed and saw Draco, Blaise and Theodore sitting I knew who they were but we didn't talk. We walked over to the table and I sat down across from Draco and the two girls sat at either side of me "Nice to see you, Lyra" Draco smirked I nodded my head once and looked down the table.

I looked over at Pansy in confusion and she just shrugged her shoulders "So Lyra what classes have you got this year" I asked trying to start a conversation. She looked back over at me with those glistening Blue eyes "Astronomy, Potions, Divination, Defence against the dark art and Charms" she told me. Strange combination. "Well we might be in some classes together" I stated she didn't even acknowledge my comment.

Draco was being really weird he never talks to me. "Question" I asked and everyone turned to look at me as if I was an alien "1. Why are you talking to me" I asked pointing to Draco "2. Why do you to act as if I am about to avada kedava you arses" and "3. Are you two mute or something" I said pointing to Blaise and Theodore. Everyone looked shocked "Ehm I thought it was only courteous" Draco said "We..Were..Its" Pansy stuttered and the other two just stared at me. "Honestly I have no need or reason to curse any of you" I told them and got up from the table "On school grounds" I finished with a smirk and walked from the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry i haven't updated this story in a while but here is the second chapter, Enjoy! :D**

What can I say its fun to mess with people I would never use an unforgivable its not in my nature as much as people think I am a heartless person who doesn't give a damb I do. I don't show it but if people are going to treat me that way then why not play along and plus I get a kick out of it..

It was time for potions a class I was really good at but I really hated it. I walked in the class and was one of the first there as usual I took my seat over by the window and waited for class to begin. The class was writing down what Professor Snape was saying as we had to write an essay on Protective spells. I looked up to the board as the professor began to write something down _Attacking Spells : Weakest to Strongest Part 1 _luckily I was good at potions because this class was going to move fast "Okay class we should all know attack spells by now" Snape said and everyone looked up from their writing "How about a demonstration" Snape smirked suddenly all our desks were bushed aside and everyone quickly stood up and moved out of the way "Weasley" Snape called as a very nervous Ron Weasley walked to one side of the class room "Zambi" Snape pointed to Blaise as he walked to the other side I crossed my arms and leaned on a desk behind me knowing the out come "Weak attacking spells only and Weasley feel free protect yourself" Snape smirked and stood next to his Desk "Begin" Snape announced.

Ron looked at Blaise with a scowl and Blaise smirked back Ron lifted his want and went to say a spell but instead went flying across the class room most Slytherins laughed and I looked over at Blaise a little shocked that he had countered so quickly he smirked back at me and I looked back over at Ron who got up and walked to stand beside Harry again "Another couple lets see Granger" Snape announced and Hermione walked over "And hmm Yaxley" he announced everyone started whispering amongst themselves. I walked over to the other side and stared at Hermione who was glaring at me back "Same Rules, Begin" Hermione sent a spell at me I blocked again she sent another I blocked it too "Expeliamus" Hermione shouted I blocked it "Really?" I questioned "Electos" I said and Hermione fell to the ground. Everyone looked around at me as I walked back to stand with Pansy "What was that" Pansy asked me "That miss Parkinson was Electos the spell Sends minor bolts of lightening from the tip of the wand an unconventional use of the spell by Miss Yaxley but never the less 10 points to Slytherin" Snape said "Class dismissed" he announced and everyone gathered there books and made there way out of the classroom.

"Very good Lyra" someone said from behind me. I was sitting in the common room working on an essay for potions. "Excuse me" I asked as Blaise walked around from the back of the couch and sat beside me "Today in Defence" blaise told me "Thank you it was easy" I told him and went back to my writing. He continued to stare at me "Problem"? I asked when I noticed this "No, no problem" he told me and got up and walked away I knitted my eyebrows together as I started after him.


End file.
